tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
More Grey DeLisle
Two days ago I watched a video someone uploaded on YouTube showing the entire TLOK panel at San Diego Comic Con 2014. Once the voice actors had been introduced and everybody had taken their seats, I couldn’t take my eyes off Mindy Sterling, the voice actor of Lin Beifong. Something seemed so familiar about her - the hair style and colour, her face, then I began thinking about her voice, which didn’t ring a bell at first. I decided to look up her name from the Internet and my suspicions turned out to be true. Mindy Sterling also plays Miss Briggs on iCarly - that’s why she looked eerily familiar! And another pleasant surprise was that she also voices Ms. Endive from Chowder.I can’t tell how many times my mind has been blown when I have discovered a voice actor, who I have actually known for a long time since they have starred in another TV show before, but also voices an Avatar character.This applies most to Grey DeLisle, who has voiced multiple characters from different cartoons that I love or used to watch a lot - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Vicky (The Fairly OddParents), Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo), Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), Frankie (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends), Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner’s a Monkey).Same goes for Phillip LaMarr, the voice of Earth King Kuei, who has also voiced Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack), Wilt (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends), Marcus Connor (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee), Virgil “Bull” Sharkowski (My Gym Partner’s a Monkey), Philly Phil (Class of 3000) as well as played the role of Hawk (Big Time Rush).I already made my feelings clear about Lisa Edelstein, who voices Kya, in an earlier post about the waterbender. Long story short, I love the combination!Thanks to this amazing discovery, I wanted to share a picture of Lin Beifong that I finished last year in May. I love this piece because it’s the very first one that I originally sketched on paper with a blue ballpoint pen, then scanned and digitally redrew the lineart before colouring. Two days ago I watched a video someone uploaded on YouTube showing the entire TLOK panel at San Diego Comic Con 2014. Once the voice actors had been introduced and everybody had taken their seats, I couldn’t take my eyes off Mindy Sterling, the voice actor of Lin Beifong. Something seemed so familiar about her - the hair style and colour, her face, then I began thinking about her voice, which didn’t ring a bell at first. I decided to look up her name from the Internet and my suspicions turned out to be true. Mindy Sterling also plays Miss Briggs on iCarly - that’s why she looked eerily familiar! And another pleasant surprise was that she also voices Ms. Endive from Chowder. I can’t tell how many times my mind has been blown when I have discovered a voice actor, who I have actually known for a long time since they have starred in another TV show before, but also voices an Avatar character. This applies most to Grey DeLisle, who has voiced multiple characters from different cartoons that I love or used to watch a lot - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Vicky (The Fairly OddParents), Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo), Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), Frankie (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends), Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner’s a Monkey). Same goes for Phill LaMarr, the voice of Earth King Kuei, who has also voiced Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack), Wilt (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends), Marcus Connor (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee), Virgil “Bull” Sharkowski (My Gym Partner’s a Monkey), Philly Phil (Class of 3000) as well as played the role of Hawk (Big Time Rush). I already made my feelings clear about Lisa Edelstein, who voices Kya, in an earlier post about the waterbender. Long story short, I love the combination! Thanks to this amazing discovery, I wanted to share a picture of Lin Beifong that I finished last year in May. I love this piece because it’s the very first one that I originally sketched on paper with a blue ballpoint pen, then scanned and digitally redrew the lineart before colouring. Reblog - 7 months ago tagged → #Lin Beifong #TLOK #my art #mine Category:Grey DeLisle Category:I Love Grey DeLisle Category:Phil LaMarr Category:Mindy Sterling Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender/Crew members Category:The Legend Of Korra/Crew Members